1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to an electrical connector having an electromagnetic interference (EMI) shield.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Electrical connectors are common in the nuclear industry. Generally, electrical connectors can include a male pin assembly having conducting pins and a female socket assembly having conducting sockets. The male pin assembly can be attached to the female socket assembly with the conducting pins being inserted into the conducting sockets. However, electromagnetic interference may be present and can cause disturbances in the electrical connectors. Electrical connectors can be susceptible to the effects of electromagnetic interference due to openings in the male pin assembly and/or female socket assembly. The disturbances can interrupt, obstruct, and/or degrade the electrical signal transferred between the male pin assembly and the female socket assembly. Thus, it would be beneficial to modify an existing electrical connector to provide a 360° electromagnetic interference shield.